Children
by Phil929
Summary: A little one shot centering around the birth of Taylor and Ryan's first baby.


Children

Sandy peered into the room. Kirsten, unable to contain her excitement, peered in from behind him.

They both smiled adoringly at the sight before them. Taylor lay in the hospital bed, fast asleep. Ryan was watching her quietly. One hand swept back the hair from her face, the other held his tiny new born baby.

Sandy knocked lightly on the door and Ryan turned around, careful not to disrupt the sleeping baby. He smiled widely at the sight of them and carefully stood up.

The baby moved her arm a little in her sleep and he paused to see whether she would stay asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief when she slept on.

He motioned towards a little spot with chairs in the corner of the room.

"Hey," he whispered. He gave Kirsten a peck on the cheek and she kissed him back. She traced a finger down the baby's face.

"She's so beautiful," She commented, looking over her shoulder at Sandy.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ryan asked and she nodded eagerly.

"This is your grandma," he crooned, giving the baby a light kiss on the forehead.

Kirsten gasped as she took her into her arms. She rocked her gently and Sandy leaned over her shoulder to see the baby better.

"What are you calling her?" He asked and Ryan smiled.

"We're torn between Stephanie and Philippa." He kept his blue eyes fixed on his daughter as he spoke.

"Hey," the voice from the bed made them all jump and they turned to see Taylor watching them.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Ryan asked sweeping towards her and kissing her on the cheek.

"No, it's alright," she said. Like her husband, she couldn't take her eyes away from the baby.

"So what do you think? Stephanie or Philippa? I want Stephanie and Ryan wants Philippa?"

Kirsten laughed. "We had the same dilemma with Seth. In the end Sandy got to choose because I was so horrible to him during labour."

Sandy chuckled and they both noticed the way Taylor looked down guiltily.

"How bad was it?" Kirsten asked.

"Eight hours," Taylor sighed, watching as Kirsten rocked her baby.

"She looks just like you," Kirsten commented and Taylor smiled.

"You should see her eyes, just like Ryan's."

xxx

Taylor groaned as she was pulled from her sleep by her screaming daughter. She was so exhausted but every five minutes, she would be woken up.

"Sorry, honey. I think she's hungry." She heard Ryan's voice say and she shook her head. She was being selfish.

She opened her eyes to see Ryan rocking her gently. She smiled at the father and daughter image.

"I think we should go with Philippa," She said and Ryan's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked "Because you know Stephanie is also a good name."

"No, I think I prefer Philippa now." She told him.

"Hello Philippa," Ryan murmured and Taylor smiled at him. "Come on lets give you to mommy so she can feed you."

She took her into her arms and she tried again to breast feed her.

"Come on Pippy, you can do it." Ryan encouraged

"Ok, we are not going to nickname her Pippy!"

xxx

Ryan grinned at Kirsten and Sandy as they returned yet again to the hospital. Kirsten couldn't resist lifting up little Philippa and cradling her. She was her first granddaughter. All Seth's two children were boys. She loved them dearly but had been secretly hoping for a girl this time.

Taylor had been right, the baby did have Ryan's eyes. Every time she saw her, she couldn't help but to try and imagine Ryan when he was a new born.

Frank hadn't been by yet. He was stuck In Newport but he had been constantly calling them up for details. Dawn was pretty much in the same position although Ryan had said he didn't want to see her yet.

When Ryan had called Kirsten "Philippa's grandma", the pair had been beside themselves. Kirsten had been beaming the whole way home and she'd begun adding girly things to the nursery that they had prepared for their grandchildren when Summer had first announced she was pregnant the first time.

Summer's eldest was now eight. The two hadn't wasted any time after they had got married.

Today however was the day that Ryan's first child was going to be coming home. They had both agreed to help the family get home.

Ryan gestured for them to sit down. Just like every time, it was Ryan holding the baby and sitting at Taylor's bed side. This time however, the bed was vacant.

"She's just getting changed," Ryan explained. Kirsten squealed when she saw the little pink dress they'd dressed Philippa in.

Her eyes were open and she was staring up at her father. He smiled down at her and whispered softly to her as they waited.

After a few minutes Taylor came out. "I can't wait to be my normal size again." She commented catching the sight of her stomach in a mirror.

"You look perfect," Ryan commented and she gave him an adoring look.

"And there's my little princess," She made her way over to where Ryan sat and smiled down at her.

Philippa shifted a little, and Ryan adjusted his grip on her.

xxx

As they entered the house, Kirsten immediately sprang off to the kitchen where she began checking they had food and supplies. She knew that Taylor and Ryan's main concern would be Philippa and not looking after themselves. She'd been exactly the same way with Seth and so she did what her own mother had done.

She set out the bottles and breast pump on the counter before returning.

She heard Philippa begin to cry and Taylor looked over at Ryan who gave a little grimace before picking up the diaper bag they'd had prepared for months.

Sandy laughed. "He's a lot better than I was," he commented and Kirsten nodded. She shone with pride for her son at how grown up he was acting.

Ryan returned, Philippa fast asleep in his hands. He gave a sheepish smile and Sandy laughed.

"Gross, huh?" He said and Ryan nodded, grimacing.

"You'll get used to it." Kirsten promised, beaming at him.

"We'd better be off kid. Just for the heads up, I think Seth and everyone are planning on coming to visit your newest addition in the next couple of days. We'll see you later kid."

Ryan nodded at them.

"Bye," Taylor chimed.

Sandy knew that they'd be alright. Ryan appeared to be a natural. He was great with Seth's kids and everyone had been commented on how great a father he'd be.

The End.


End file.
